impossiblebossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Athyris Dream Eater
Athyris has two forms closely linked together. He starts and will be in Dream form the majority of time. In his dream form, he will barely damage you at all, instead he will build up stacks of Curse of the Exhaustion on you, indicated by a digit (0 at full stacks) above your head, it can stack up to 5 times. Whenever a stack gets applied to a player he also gets slowed for 1 second. (Hard+ : His abilities cooldown get freezed as well for 1 second) He will also heavily drains your energy with various moves, making you run out of energy and allowing him to ultimate very often. His basic attack forms a small seal below a a player, the seal activates after 1 second, applying one stack of Curse and draining a percent of the max energy of each player in the area and restoring his own energy by 8% (Hard+ : 12%) for each player hit. (Hard+ : He attacks more often and the seal is quicker to connect) Stacks of Curse slowly wear out over time. If you haven't damaged him for a little while he will start to regenerate 5% energy per second. Dream form Nightmare After a 3 second cast time, enters Nightmare form. He is invulnerable during the cast. Counterable He will eventually cast Nightmare as long as at least one player has full stacks of Curse. He gets more tempted to cast this the more players with full stacks of Curse there are. Hard+ : Countering this move will lower the cast time of the next Nightmare. This effect stacks until he completes a Nightmare cast. Dream Spiral Summons a spiral of seals either around Athyris, the spiral starting small and quickly expanding, or at the location of a player, the spiral instead starting wide and quickly retracting. Seals detonate after 1 second, dealing 300 damage and applying 1 stack of Curse to players hit. May hit multiple times if you keep running into the circles. Dream Wake Summons a few dream traps at random points that explode after a short delay, applying 1 stack of Curse to players nearby. Dream Catcher Emits a spiral of dream missiles at a point after a short delay. Dream missiles apply 1 stack of Curse on hit and quickly draw their victims into their birth point. The birth point drains 7% of the max energy of players hit and restores the boss' for the same percent. Eternal Rest Quickly teleports to the center of the arena if he is too far away from it before emitting an omnidirectional barrage of dream smoke missiles that travels slowly through the whole arena. Each missile can apply one stack of sleep, you can get hit by up to 2 missiles. You have to go in between them during their cross pattern. Mindrot Immediately begins channeling for 5 seconds, heavily slowing, draining 3% of max energy and applying 1 stack of Curse per second to 4 or more random players. Counterable Panic Instantly starts dashing at a very high speed, dealing 250 damage to players in his way. Whenever he reaches the limit of the arena he relocates at another corner to continue his dash. Lullaby Teleports in random spots in the arena for a few seconds and launch several dream orbs from random locations in random directions that deal 125 damage and apply 1 stack of Curse on hit. Horrify After a short delay, all players looking at Athyris get 1 stack of Curse applied and will run away from him in terror for 2 seconds. Fiend Summons 3 fiends at a different remote corner each after a short delay. Fiends have 75 health and will attack players by channeling an inferior Mindrot on their target from close range, dealing 40 damage per second, draining some energy, and heavily slowing him. Alive fiends will reappear during nightmare and ultimate. Fiends also have a Curse counter that will increase in the same way as the players'. Once it is fully stacked (indicated by a 0 above them) they will become additional Dream prisons that you will also have to destroy to end the next nightmare. Terrorfiend Summons a Terrorfiend after a short delay. He will fly to each player location and emit a dream detonation upon reaching his targets, fully applying Curse to all players if you don't kill him before he reaches all of them. He disappears after having hit every player. Nightmare form Upon entering this form he plunges all players into a nightmare, the whole area transforms into some hellish place and players with full stacks of Curse are put into a dream prison and teleported at different remote corners each, unable to do anything and remaining invulnerable. Their allies have to destroy the dream prison around them to wake them up. Dream prisons have 250 health. In this nightmare, lives don't take effect and players can't be revived until he returns to Dream form after ending this in either : * The good way : which happens if you manage to wake up all players trapped and survive a bit longer, all players still alive will get their health restored back to where it was before the nightmare (Hard+ : players don't get their health restored). * The bad way : which happens if there are only sleeped players alive left, in which case he reaps and kills all of them. Athyris has now transformed into a bone monster and will begin the nightmare by jumping on a random player, dealing 500 damage in the landing area. His basic attack in this form hits every player in a large and wide area in front of him, dealing high damage and launching players hit in the air, knocking them away from him and stunning them for 0.5 seconds. Nightmarerush Rapidly dash at a random player, dealing 750 damage and stunning his target for 1 second upon reaching him. He may warp through walls with his dash, confusing players as to who his target really is. Consume Grows gigantic for an instant and draws all players much closer to him. Players that touch him get stunned for 1 second and take 800 damage. Void Summons a void zone in front of him that lasts for 5 seconds. Void zones 350 damage per second in a large area and an 350 extra damage per second in a smaller area around them. Terrify Teleports 5 times to smash the ground below random players, dealing 1250 damage upon impact and launching players hit in the air, stunning them for 1 second. A very brief red energy field will indicate his next teleportation. If he hits the same player 2 times in a row the second hit will not launch him into the air. Ultimate : Final Nightmare As the screen turns black Athyris plunges all players into a nightmare, teleporting them in random locations and transforming himself into a terrifying large winged monster. He begins by spitting several nightmare missiles at once, forming a field of small aoe on the ground. Upon impact players hit become trapped in a weaker dream prison that only have 30 health. He then teleports at a random corner and starts roaring after a short delay, instantly killing players asleep or dealing 1250 initial damage to players still awake. His roar continues to deal even heavier damage over 3 seconds. Hard+ : He will immediately start casting Nightmare after returning in Dream form as long as there is at least one fully Cursed player. You should quickly wake your teammates put to sleep if there are any, and activate right before he starts screaming to minimize overall damage taken. Rapidly regrouping around the priest as he casts and begins to channel is also an effective way of nullifying the scream high damage potential. Rest He will cast this in dream form when he gets below 10% health. Athyris summons more or less fiends to fill up a total count of 6 fiends alive before channeling for up to 20 seconds. During this channel he regenerates 10% energy per second, and will only interrupt it to cast his ultimate. As soon as his ultimate ends he will cast this spell again. Hard+ : He will still cast a Nightmare before casting Rest again after his ultimate ends.Category:Boss